Leading Different Lives
by Yuki Wentz
Summary: What if Saya and Diva got along? What if they were just normal high school teenagers? What would things be like? SayaHaji DivaCarl


**Leading Different Lives**

"Sis, wait up!" a girl called out to her sister as she ran to catch up with her. The other girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face her, "Now, now. You shouldn't run Diva-chan. I don't want to hear you crying again when you trip on your own feet!" she gave her younger sister a small affectionate pat on the head.

"I wouldn't be running if you weren't too eager to go to school just so you could see him, Saya-chan!" Diva said, her sapphire eyes narrowing a little.

"If you're pertaining to Haji, you've gotten it wrong. There is absolutely no way in hell that I'd like that obnoxious brat!" Saya replied defensively. "I am in a hurry because I am going to continue reviewing at school. I am getting ready for the exams on Friday unlike someone here who is so busy spending her time making out with her boyfriend, Carl." She added as if to reprimand her twin sister.

"Hmph! At least I have a love life!" Diva pouted then stuck her tongue out at Saya.

Saya and Diva were identical twins but it was easy to tell them apart by their eyes, hair style and polar-opposite personalities. Saya was the older twin by ten minutes, she had reddish brown eyes and wore her long dark blue hair simply; allowing it to just fall loosely up to her back. She prefers going food tripping than to date boys unlike most of the girls her age did and Saya was more serious about her studies than her sister. Diva on the other hand had aquamarine eyes and often had her hair tied neatly with blue ribbons in a half-ponytail or in braids. Her time was often spent with her boyfriend or going shopping at the mall.

"Good morning Saya-chan, good morning Diva-chan!" Kaori greeted them as the twins entered the room. Diva quickly mumbled a 'Good Morning' back to Kaori before prancing off to go to her seat beside Carl. "Good grief! I wish she'd be more serious about her studies!" Saya shook her head in disappointment as she took one last look at her sister before taking a seat.

Kaori laughed, "Let her be. She always manages to pass her exams somehow, right?"

"But still. Books should come first before boys!" She replied while browsing through her notes. "Speaking of boys, I hear that the new transfer student from France named Solomon, fancies you!" Kaori whispered excitedly. "You're so lucky Saya-chan! The two hottest and most handsome guys like you!"

Saya's cheeks flushed a little. "I don't have time for boys, especially Haji!" She and Diva had known Haji since they were kids, for they belonged to rich families that had close ties with each other. And Saya and Haji were always arguing over the most trivial matters when they were young, even until now that they were in high school. "He's such a pain in the neck." Kaori let out a sigh after hearing Saya's statement. She knew perfectly well that even if those two constantly annoying each other; they really cared for one another deep inside.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

During lunch time, Saya was eating her lunch alone, since Kaori was busy preparing with the Student Council for the upcoming Masquerade Ball in two days, when Haji approached her. "Is this seat taken?"

"No. You can sit there if you want to." She replied absent-mindedly as practically her whole concentration was on the food she was eating.

"Hey, Saya, do you have a date already for the Ball?" he asked her.

"No, why do you ask?" Saya said finally looking up from her plate.

"Great. It's settled then. I'll pick you up on Friday at seven." Haji smirked to himself upon hearing her answer before proceeding to leave the table.

"Wha-? HEY!" her eyes widened in shock. She tried to run after him but he was already gone. So she went back to her classroom looking really irritated. "What's wrong Saya-chan?" Diva went over to Saya and sat at her desk. "Tch. I just accepted his invitation to be his date for the Masquerade ball. And I just realized that when I was finished eating!" She pounded her fists on the table. Saya's greatest weakness is food and she'd practically agree to anything you say when she's eating something really delicious. Haji knew of this weakness of hers and always used this as an opportunity to play a trick on her.

"And who might that boy be dear sister?" her twin asked with a mischievous smile on her face. "Don't tell me it's Haji-san?"

Saya raised her hand to her temples. "Yes and I am so not talking to him again when I'm eating!" she muttered angrily.

Diva flung her arms around her sister's neck. "Kyaaa! I'm sooo happy for both of you Saya-chan!" she squealed excitedly.

"I don't consider it a date really since I reckoned this date is just one of those nasty pranks of his." Saya replied.

"It still is a date no matter what you say!" Diva said, hugging her sister one last time before returning to her seat. "We'll go shopping for the gowns together later okay?"

"Whatever. I just want to die right now than to let him make a fool out of me." She muttered angrily under her breath.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Saya-chaaaaaaaaaan!!!" Diva called out as she rapped the door repeatedly. "Come out of your room now or I'm bringing the door down!"

"I'm sick Diva-chan!" Saya lied, emitting a fake cough. "I'm afraid I can't go to the ball. Please send Haji my apologies." When she didn't hear her twin's voice anymore, she stood up from bed and was about to head to the bathroom to change when she heard a loud cracking noise from her door; Diva broke it off its hinges to get inside Saya's room.

"How many times have I told you not to bring people's doors down when they refuse to let you inside?" Saya, taken aback by her sister's trespassing, turned to face her.

"Hah! I knew you weren't really sick!" Diva said, smirking smugly. She grabbed Saya's hand and pulled her out of the room. "Now, off we go! Haji's already waiting for you!"

"I don't want to go!" She said struggling to wring her arm out of Diva's grip only to fail miserably since her sister managed to bring her to the living room.

"Okay, I'll be going ahead now. Carl-kun's already waiting outside." Diva did a small wave at them before heading out of the door.

"We better go too." Haji said sternly as he took Saya's hand and led her out of the house. Neither spoke to the other as they rode the limo on the way to school. Saya simply stared outside and watched the houses and trees that they passed.

When they got to the Ball, Saya immediately went over to the buffet table to get some food; for that was the only thing that could keep her from ditching her date that night. Haji could only at the petite young woman before him who already ate food plenty enough to feed a family of five! _I wonder where all of those foods go. She never got fat no matter how much she eats! It's always been like that since we were kids. _He mused.

Saya had almost just finished eating when a handsome young blonde approached her. "Bonsoir mademoiselle Saya." He said making a small bow before her. "May I ask you for a dance that is if Monsieur Haji wouldn't mind?"

"I guess he wouldn't mind." Saya glanced at Haji who was getting some fruit punch. Solomon took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good at dancing." She apologized.

"Nonsense Saya-san, you're actually very good. Have you taken dance lessons before, perhaps?" he asked her.

"Yes, I have taken waltz and jazz before or rather I was forced to." Saya told him. "But I didn't like it unlike my twin sister so I quit after two years and took up Karate, Fencing and Judo instead."

Solomon smiled at her, "I see."

"Pardon me but I'd like to have Saya back with me now." Haji suddenly appeared and seized Saya's hand.

"Oui, je comprends" Solomon bowed once again before Saya before leaving her with Haji.

"I'd like to have a word with you Saya." He held her hand and led her away from the crowd and into the open grounds of the school.

"Why did you bring me out here?" she asked, when they finally stopped by the fountain.

"I've been meaning to tell you something Saya. Something I've been keeping locked up inside me for years." Haji said stroking her cheek. "I love you Saya…with all my heart."

"Haha..nice one Haji! Very funny!" She swatted his hand away. "But I'm not in the mood tonight for your little jokes. If that was your purpose to ask me out to the ball, just to say that bloody joke to me, then I guess I'm better off dancing the night away with Solomon-san." She said turning on her heels.

"Do you really think that I'm joking?" he said, taking hold of her hand.

"How can I not deem that way? You were always comporting as if I don't exist! You don't care about me at all!" Saya answered back.

"That's not true Saya. My whole world revolves around you. Not a moment passes by that I don't think of you." Haji told her as he pulled Saya into an embrace. "I love you Saya!"

"Let me go! Please!" Saya clutched his shirt. "Please, just stop it. I…I don't want to hurt myself anymore; I don't want to lull myself into thinking that I could ever have you. Just let me go." Tears were streaming from her eyes as she spoke.

But Haji didn't let go, instead he hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that way, I promise I'll never make you cry again." He said as he lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her soft, tender lips.

'I love you too Haji.', was the last whisper that was heard throughout the cold evening air as the two lovers were lost in each others arms.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Yuki's Notes:**

Before any of you send a review telling me that every single character in the fic I made was OC, let me remind you guys that in the story, everyone led a completely different life than their original ones. So, Saya and Diva were so close and happy!

I wanted to have story in which everyone was at peace and though it wasn't mentioned in my fan fic, Saya and Diva's father is none other than Joel Goldschmidt. And so because Saya wasn't adopted by George Miyagusuku, I thought that there would be no need to include George and his family in the story.

Well, thanks for reading the story! I'll be waiting for your reviews guys! And no flames please!


End file.
